


Missing you...

by marble_moth_alex



Series: Analysis and Instrospection. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marble_moth_alex/pseuds/marble_moth_alex
Summary: Revisiting what was (never meant to be)
Series: Analysis and Instrospection. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118798





	Missing you...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while crying over my ex.  
> listen to JEALOUS by EYEDRESS while reading.

~~Were we really not meant to be?~~

I miss the old us. I _know_ we can't go back now, but I still do. _I_ miss those moments. The romance, the joy.

I guess it's better like this though. Me here, you there, talking through only a screen. A 17h flight apart.

 ~~I think~~ I still love you. You're my home. My safe space. Talking to you makes me feel at ease, _safe._ Like I'm with my soulmate. _**Can soulmates be platonic as well?**_

I revisited that book you showed me. Cried while reading some of the passages, thinking back on why I highlighted them.

_**Am I still not over you?** _


End file.
